A perfect family
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: "—. Después de todo quieres ser una buena hermana, ¿no es cierto?" Como detestabas conocer tan bien esa rutina. .: DarlingxDaring :.


**Disclaimer:** Ni ever after high ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y hecho solamente para quitar esta rara idea de mi cabeza ./.

 _Hola hola!_

 _No se bien que decir de esto ./. es el resultado de cuando escuchas cierta canción. y alguien te hace darte cuenta que, en alguna forma, suena bastante incestuosa ./. Eso sumado a un largo viaje de hora y media en autobús...y simplemente tuve que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza x/D espero que no haya sido demasiado raro_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Ligeramente basado en la canción 'Dollhouse' de la genia Melanie Martinez u/u; Incesto DarlingxDaring; Ligero Oc, aunque creo que justificado (espero); un tanto...dramático (?; posibles errores ya que me dio pena volver a leerlo cuando lo terminé x/D; Intento de experimentar con segunda persona...y creo que nada más  
_

* * *

 **A perfect family**

Te acercaste lentamente hasta apartar con una de tus manos —enguantadas como siempre en color blanco—, la cortina roja que obstruía un poco tu visión de los amplios jardines del castillo. Los amplios caminos que llevaban desde la verja dorada hasta la escalinata de mármol desliz edificio estaban totalmente despejados, pero a pesar de eso sabías que no faltaba mucho para que un carruaje llegara. Después de todo, Apple amaba la puntualidad como a tantas otras reglas de etiqueta.

Sin embargo, la certeza de que tu amiga no tardaría en aparecer no te detuvo de girar hacia tu izquierda y caminar por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás las puertas de tu habitación, y la enorme escalinata blanca que llevaba al salón donde deberías bajar a esperar con el resto de tu familia.

Abriste una discreta puerta al final del pasillo, la cual daba a una escalera de caracol que subía mas allá de lo que alcanzabas a ver. No era como si la certeza del esfuerzo físico que suponía subirla fuera a disuadirte, además de lo acostumbrada que estabas a él, habías recorrido muchas veces antes ese camino, ya estabas familiarizada.

Apenas llegaste a suficiente altura para distinguir la pequeña habitación, no más que un desván olvidado del castillo, en lo alto de la escalera, los recuerdos inundaron tu mente como siempre ocurría.

Prácticamente podías verlo. Dos niñas, una de cabellera plateada y la otra de un brillante rubio dorado, bailando o riendo mientras se disfrazaban con las cosas que encontraban en los baules y armarios que lograban abrir, o animando las batallas que sus dos encantadores príncipes libraban frente a ellas. En la mayoría de las ocasiones Apple y tú compartían el papel de princesas atrapadas en una alta torre, al mismo tiempo que Daring y Dexter hacían de príncipes con la misión de rescatarlas. De vez en cuando, por otro lado, tu mellizo tomaba el papel del villano al cual Daring debía vencer —, un dragón, un hechicero, un enorme monstruo marino, lo que fuera 'necesario' en el momento —. O incluso, eras tú quien se volvía en la malvada bruja o en el hada madrina para la bella princesa White. Sin embargo, había una constante en todos sus juegos; Daring siempre la rescataba a ella.

Al menos, eso era lo que Dexter y Apple creían.

Si era posible, la siguiente imagen llegó con una claridad aun mayor que todas las anteriores.

* * *

 _Había días en los que simplemente, todo el mundo parecía conspirar para que no pudieras divertirte. Aunque generalmente amaras la lluvia, en esta ocasión no podías evitar mirarla con algo de rencor a través de esa pequeña ventana de la torre. Después de todo, era la culpable de que Apple y Briar tuvieran que retrasar la visita que habían prometido hacerte. Además de eso, estaba el hecho de que tu padre hubiera considerado oportuno el realizar una sesión de entrenamiento especial con Dexter, tras notar los problemas que tu gemelo tenía pasar seguir el paso de Daring durante las prácticas. Y claro, al ser tu una princesa no tenías ninguna esperanza de ser invitada a participar en esa sesión._

 _Y luego, estaba Daring. El cumpleaños número 13 de tu hermano mayor había sucedido hacía no más de un mes, y desde entonces había entrado en una fase a la que tu madre llamaba 'de niño grande'. Tu simplemente creías que era fastidioso, y un poco ridículo incluso._

 _Daring se había vuelto bastante presumido tras su último cumpleaños. Desde entonces, había abandonado tanto a Dexter como a ti con 'sus juegos infantiles' a pesar de que no mucho antes se divertía tanto como ustedes con ellos. Definitivamente no lograbas entenderlo, simplemente sabías que ese ya no era tu querido hermano mayor, con el que podías contar para entretenerte en una tarde como aquella._

 _Un suspiro pesado salió de tus labios cuando te separaste de la ventana, mirando con desgano la pequeña habitación llena de misteriosos objetos olvidados que en otras ocasiones te habían resultado tan fascinantes._

 _Definitivamente estando sola como en ese momento las antigüedades perdían parte de su encanto, pero eso no te detendría de intentar vencer al aburrimiento tratando de sacar provecho al poco encanto que les quedaba._

 _Abriste la tapa de uno de los baúles pequeños que había sobre la vieja cómoda de madera rojiza, y sonreíste al sacar de él uno de los recuerdos más viejos que tenías del lugar: el cetro que Dexter había hecho para sus juegos al unir el arco roto de un viejo violín con una pelota de tenis pintada de rojo._

— _¿Cómo era que decía Apple? Noble príncipe... —. Sí, la realidad era suena nunca habías estado muy interesada en lo referente a ser una princesa esperando a ser rescatada, por lo que tu conocimiento en cuanto a ese tipo de discursos era bastante limitado—. Como premio por tu valentía y coraje al rescatarme, acepta este beso de amor verdadero..._

— _Sabía que estabas aburrida, pero no esperaba que al grado de considerar un rescate mi aparición —. Inmediatamente te giraste hacia la entrada de la torre, desde donde tu hermano mayor te veía con esa insoportable sonrisilla (que debías admitir, era encantadora) arrogante que había comenzado a caracterizarlo —. Pero..._

* * *

—... Aceptaré el beso si insistes en dármelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, aun antes de que te dieras cuenta que esa última frase no había provenido de tu recuerdo.

— ¿D-Daring?—. Debías admitir que el tono titubeante no iba contigo, pero aunque normalmente todos culparían de él a la sorpresa que acababas de llevarte, las dos personas presentes en esa habitación sabían que no era así en absoluto.

— ¿Siempre tienes que sorprenderte así cuando me ves?—. Normalmente, la pregunta habría sido seguida por un bobo comentario sobre lo perfecto de su apariencia, pero contigo Daring no se hacía el tonto de esa forma.

— No recuerdo haberte ofrecido un beso en ningún momento—. Te las arreglaste para decir, consiguiendo incluso un ligero tono irónico que, desafortunadamente, no pareció afectar al muchacho frente a ti.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Si fue aquí mismo—. Comentó con una ligera burla al acercarse a ti lentamente, hasta rodear tu cintura con uno de sus brazos—. Y no hace tanto tiempo como para que realmente lo hayas olvidado.

Ignorando lo mejor que podías el molesto sonrojo de tus mejillas, lo apartaste usando ambos brazos y procediste a retroceder un poco para estar más alejada.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero—. Rodaste los ojos, odiando un poco la pregunta que estabas a punto de hacer porque sólo parecía acercar más la situación a la ocurrida cuatro años atrás— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Casi podías escuchar la respuesta de aquella ocasión en tu cabeza.

— _Vine a hacerle compañía a mi linda hermana menor, ¿tiene algo de malo?_

— Apple llegó y nuestra madre me envió a buscarte, ya sabes lo obsesionada que está con tomarnos fotografías juntos últimamente—. Daring respondió eso con un simple encogimiento de hombros, al tiempo que esa sonrisa insoportablemente _encantadora_ se abría paso en sus labios—. Después de todo quieres ser una buena hermana, ¿no es cierto?

Entrecerraste los ojos ante la clara ironía en las palabras de tu hermano, cruzando con fuerza tus brazos antes de dirigirte despacio hacia la escalera. Aunque claro, como siempre pasaba no llegaste muy lejos antes de ser detenida por una de las manos de Daring sujetando la tuya para atraerte hacia él y causando que apoyaras la extremidad que tenías libre contra su pecho intentando dejar un poco de distancia.

Como detestabas conocer tan bien esa rutina.

— Daring, suéltame—. Te quejaste con la expresión más seria que pudiste lograr. Expresión que bien sabías no tendría ningún efecto en él.

— En alguna ocasión podríamos simplemente saltarnos todo esto y pasar directamente a la parte más interesante.

Cerraste los ojos, diciendo mil maldiciones para este Daring Charming que en ocasiones como esta detestabas que no fuera tan tonto y superficial como parecía serlo todo el tiempo en la escuela. Sin embargo, y como conocías ya demasiado bien toda esa molesta rutina, no hiciste nada más que contener el aliento cuando lo sentiste inclinarse hacia ti.

* * *

 _De alguna forma, habían terminado jugando de nuevo como cuando eran más pequeños. Aunque claro, en esa ocasión ni Apple ni Dexter estaban con ustedes, y aunque tu primer impulso había sido sugerir ser ambos valientes guerreros que luchaban contra un enorme monstruo en lo alto de esa torre, de alguna manera habías terminado convertida en la dulce doncella a la espera de que su valiente príncipe— Daring, estaba de más aclarar—, te rescatara._

— _¡Jajá! ¡Y con esto, el noble príncipe finalmente ha vencido a la bestia!_

 _A pesar de que normalmente encontrabas un poco aburrido el ver a tus hermanos quedarse con toda la diversión de luchar, no pudiste evitar reír y aplaudir ante el pomposo discurso que Daring había hecho durante toda su escena, repleta además de exagerados ademanes y una dramatización que, aunque te asegurabas de no decírselo nunca, estaba totalmente a la altura del gran King Charming._

 _Quizás era parte de los genes familiares, una parte que esperabas que Dexter y tú no hubieran heredado._

— _Bueno, ahora es tu turno—. Señaló Daring al girarse hacia ti mientras envainaba su espada y acomodaba el par de mechones rebeldes que se habían despeinado un poco durante "la pelea"—. Acabo de rescatar a mi bella princesa, es tiempo de que me dirija algunas palabras._

 _Aun riendo un poco, bajaste de un salto de la mesa donde habías estado sentada hasta entonces, caminando un poco hasta quedar frente a él. Apenas habías abierto tu boca para recitar el discurso que habías intentado crear para ese momento, cuando uno de sus dedos cubrió tu boca evitando que hablaras._

— _¿Daring…?_

— _Aunque, en realidad…—. Interrumpió antes de dar un ligero carraspeo—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de que puedas decir nada se supone que debo terminar mi rescate recibiendo un beso, ¿no es verdad?_

* * *

Y había sido tan simple como eso. El comienzo de esa molesta rutina a la que, de una forma u otra, no lograbas escapar aun con tanto tiempo pasado desde aquella primera vez.

Sabías que estaba mal, que no se trataba únicamente de que Daring estuviera comprometido —. Por si había que echar más brasas a la hoguera, con una de tus mejores amigas, casi tu hermana—. Sino que además, él era en realidad _tu hermano._

Pero aun así, terminabas respondiendo sin falta cada vez que, en algún rincón con las ventanas cerradas o a la más mínima ocasión en la que sabían que nadie se enteraría, Daring buscaba tus labios con los suyos sin dejarte muchas posibilidades de escapar. Simplemente te limitabas a cerrar los ojos y abrazarte a su cuello con ambos brazos e incluso, en la mayoría de los casos al menos, dejabas que fuera él quien impusiera el ritmo.

—… Alguien viene—. Murmuraste al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para separarte, escuchando el ruido de más pasos subiendo por la escalera.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos para separarse. Daring apoyó distraídamente su espalda contra la pared y sacó su espejo, fiel acompañante en casi cualquier ocasión. Tú, por otro lado, te diste vuelta para volver a guardar el cetro de juguete en el baúl que habías abierto minutos antes, respirando hondo al cerrar la tapa justo en el momento en que escuchaste las pisadas alcanzar el mismo nivel en el que estabas.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto en bajar? Apple y yo llevamos esperando cerca de 15 minutos—. Explicó Dexter al ver a uno y luego el otro. Detrás de él, la futura Blancanieves miraba con ligera curiosidad, sonriendo con su acostumbrada dulzura que no hacía mucho por hacerte sentir un poco mejor por la escena segundos atrás.

— Perdonen, solamente…

— Revivíamos viejos recuerdos—. Te interrumpió Daring al bajar su espejo y poner una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada Charming.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasábamos tanto tiempo jugando aquí cuando éramos niños!—. Reconoció de inmediato Apple al mirar de forma soñadora a la pequeña habitación—. Aun recuerdo lo divertido que era.

— ¡Eso mismo, princesa! Pelear con dragones y tener todo tipo de aventuras para rescatar a las bellas damiselas en apuros—. Daring sonreía al hacer heroicas y exageradas poses, terminando por volver a verse en su espejo como queriendo garantizar que su imagen seguía siendo perfecta.

— Claro, dices eso porque nunca te tocó ser el dragón—. Reclamó Dex con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque una tímida pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

— Es mi derecho como hermano mayor—. Daring continuó como antes, en el bobo papel que mantenía para con todos menos contigo.

A final de cuentas era bastante simple. Como siempre había que mantener ante todos la imagen de la perfecta y normal familia que eran, incluso ante Dexter.

— Bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo para revivir viejos recuerdos y todo eso después—. Con un tono despreocupado perfeccionado a lo largo de años de práctica, les dirigiste a todos una sonrisa—. Ahora mismo, lo que tenemos que hacer es bajar a que mamá nos tome esa foto que quería para después poder irnos al concierto de _The Magical Shine_.

— ¡Darling tiene razón! El festival de primavera ya debe haber comenzado—. Asintió la inocente Apple.

No se necesitó mucho más. Apenas unos segundos después Dexter encabezaba la marcha escalera abajo, para ser seguido de cerca por una Apple que aferraba cómodamente el brazo de su prometido al caminar a su lado. Cerrabas la marcha, intentando convencerte de que no lo hacías simplemente porque fuera parte de la rutina que compartías con tu hermano mayor.

Contuviste cómo pudiste el suspiro y el estremecimiento que intentaron salir de tu cuerpo cuando, apenas un momento antes de perderse de vista escaleras abajo, Daring se giró para dedicarte una sonrisa traviesa y el guiño de uno de sus ojos.

Una parte de ti detestaba todo eso. Sin embargo, como bien él había dicho, tú querías ser una buena hermana, ¿no era cierto? Sin importar lo retorcido que Daring hubiera vuelto ese concepto.

* * *

 _En serio, me disculpo de cualquier tipo de raro trauma que esto haya podido provocar x/D Aun no estoy segura de como pude decidirme a escribirlo y más aun a publicarlo_

 _Pero bueno ./. con esto, ya debo al menos un pequeño proyecto menos...y, como muero de pena, creo que me desapareceré de una vez x/D nos leeremos a la próxima, que espero no sea tan rara_


End file.
